


Double Identity

by justanexercise



Series: Supergirl Soulmate Fics [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: Alex is Kara's soul mate. Except Alex doesn't know Kara's her soul mate because Alex met her as Supergirl. That would normally not be a problem except Alex does not like Supergirl but Alex does like Kara.Now all Kara has to do is make Alex fall in love with Supergirl too.





	

Kara is running late, well flying late.

She’s got less than three minutes to get to her future cousin-in-law’s bachelorette party and there’s another fire to put out. Literally. Kara lands on the roof of the building, leaving a small crack on the cement. Still better than Clark’s landing, he leaves a sizable dent. Kara puts out the fire with her freeze breath, zooming in into the building and pulling everyone out onto the streets.

She nods and smiles brightly at all the people she’s just rescued and takes off into the skies.

She’s late.

This time she can’t exactly say Supergirl was needed to put out a fire, not when there are people who don’t know Kara Kent is Supergirl.

Kara lands in the alley of the venue, this time making sure to hover for a fraction before setting herself down on the pavement. She tucks the bag of clothing from under her cape and gets ready to super speed into her alter-ego.

Until the door of the alleyway bursts open, a brunette woman rubbing her head and breathing in the cold night air.

Kara tucks the bag of clothing back under her cape.

The woman glances up and narrows her eyes dangerously at Kara.

“Please tell me you’re not the stripper.”

Kara’s jaw hangs open. She struggles to form the right words in her mind. She’d so been prepared for this, coming up with a million zingers and possibly throwing a drink in their face. Except her brain’s fizzled out due to a very attractive woman looking absolutely like she’s not happy with the prospect of Kara as a stripper.

“I’m Supergirl,” Kara simply says.

The woman sighs deeply. “Look, you don’t…okay you know what I’ll pay double what Lucy’s paying you if you flake out on the show.”

“I…what?” Kara’s attention turns away. Robbery around the corner. She puts her hand up to the woman who’s looking to argue again. “Hold that thought.”

Kara speeds out of there, taking down the robber in ten seconds and tying up the barrel of his shotgun around his torso. She nods to the cashier and speeds right back to the alley.

The woman’s eyes widen. “You _are_ Supergirl.”

“Y-yea.” Kara almost runs a nervous hand through her hair, instead she places her fists on her hips in a power pose. “So…you wouldn’t happen to…y’know.” Kara waves awkwardly between them. “I mean…I don’t know.”

The woman looks at a loss for words. She crosses her arms defensively over her chest. “Do aliens even have soul marks?”

“We do. Well I do, I’m not sure if every single alien species would have them, but from what my Aunt—I mean from my knowledge a lot of aliens do. And I do. Have one. A soul mark. I have one and you—“

“Right, okay that’s…wow.” The woman tugs at her sweater. “Okay, well, you should be off saving some other people right now.”

“Wait—“

“Good bye Supergirl.” The woman hurries back into the building.

Kara stares at the closed door, using her x-ray vision to see her probable soul mate running down the hallway, away from her. She readies herself to launch into the building to chase after her. Her phone rings.

“Damn it,” Kara curses as she answers. “Hey Lucy, yup no I am totally here. Just…yes I am actually here give me like…five minutes?”

Kara hangs up and x-ray visions the building again. There’s too many people, she scans up and down every floor, no soulmate in sight. Kara groans. Great. Just great.

\--

“Kara!” Lucy waves Kara in and tugs her into a tight hug. “You’re late.”

“I’m sorry, there was a fire and –“

“Uh huh.” Lucy holds a finger up to stop her rambling. “Go say hi to Lois, make sure she doesn’t drink anymore Bellini’s.”

“How much has she had?” Kara looks across the room to see Lois drunkenly try to dance and sing.

Lois spots her and squeals, holding her hands out for Kara. “Kara! You made it!”

“Hey Lois.” Kara catches her into a hug.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” Lois says, nuzzling into Kara’s shoulder.

“Me too.” Kara shoots Lucy a ‘help me’ look, but all Lucy does is take pictures with her phone and grins at Lois’s drunken stammering.

“Lucy!” Lois says, pulling away from Kara and draping over her sister instead.

Since Lucy doesn’t have Kara’s super strength, she fumbles with Lois and pulls her upright.

“Where is she?” Lois pushes a finger into Lucy’s chest.

A woman, the woman, Kara’s woman, suddenly wraps an arm around Lucy’s shoulder and pulls Lucy in, kissing her forehead.

“Right here,” she says, smiling widely at Lois.

She looks over at Kara and holds a hand out. “Hi, you must be Kara, I’m Alex.”

“H-hi.” Kara bumps her glasses up her nose before she takes Alex’s hand. She squeezes it lightly, hearing the rush of her own heartbeat into her ears. “Y-yes I’m Kara.”

“Lucy’s told me so much about you,” Alex says, smiling serenely at Lucy.

“Shut up, I have not.” Lucy elbows Alex good naturedly.

“Oh, you two are…?” Kara points in between them and swallows thickly. They sure do look couply.

“Dating,” Lucy says, glancing at Lois before she settles in on Kara. “Just dating.”

“Oh, okay.” Kara rubs her hands over her skirt, wiping away some of the sweat on her clammy hands. Just dating, code for not soul mates. That’s good. Very good.

Except not good at all.

Alex, her actual soul mate is dating Lucy Lane. Lucy Lane who’s her friend and also her future cousin-sister-in-law.

Except Alex doesn’t know this either. Alex just knows her soul mate is Supergirl, not Kara.

Kara smiles tightly and quickly goes to the food table, stuffing a few pot stickers into her mouth. She can’t help watching Alex and Lucy interact. They look so good together. Happy. In love. In synch.

She should really not eavesdrop on them. Definitely an abuse of her power.

Of course Kara does it.

_“You’re acting weird,” Lucy says._

_“What? No I’m not.”_

_Lucy gives Alex the look reserved for cross-examining witnesses and Alex caves._

_“I met…her.”_

_“Wait her…her as in…?”_

Kara chokes on her pot sticker as Lucy glances her way.

_“Supergirl, I met … the actual Supergirl,” Alex says._

Kara frowns at Alex’s resigned tone.

 _“That’s good…isn’t it? At least it’s better than some cosplayer. Come on, we totally thought that.”_ _Lucy good-naturedly punches Alex’s shoulder._

_“I…thought you hired a stripper.”_

_“You thought I hired a Supergirl stripper?”_

Kara thumps on her chest, willing the half-masticated food to go down. Her eyes water, she gulps down a bottle of water and see’s Lucy giving her a knowing look from the corner of the room.

Lucy knows. Of course she knows. She knows both of their marks!

_“I don’t want her as my soul mate Lucy.”_

Kara’s shoulders drop. She should’ve stopped listening when she had the chance.


End file.
